¡party hard!
by Evyl-95
Summary: en san Valentine Los adolescentes suelen organizar fiestas para esta fecha y los adultos al igual; aunque no quieras ir a una de estas fiestas no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar al final de la noche tal vez y el Dios Eros te sonría. Puede que también pierdas una apuesta, seas humillado, degradado y bañado con una manguera en plena madrugada.


**discraimer:** **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

En Estados Unidos Valentines es una tradición en la que las escuelas primarias de Norteamérica, consiste en elaborar tarjetas que se colocan en un buzón y al finalizar el día se entregan a amigos y personas queridas. Los adolescentes suelen organizar fiestas para esta fecha y los adultos al igual; aunque no quieras ir a una de estas fiestas no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar al final de la noche talvez y el Dios Eros te sonría. Puede que también pierdas una apuesta, seas humillado, degradado y bañado con una manguera en plena madrugada.

 **Asunto: ¡** **party** **hard** **! (dándole un toque de amor a la vida)**

 **From** **: kannaAlb** **...**

 _Espero que asistas no admitiré un no como respuesta, más te vale traer tu trasero aquí o te atendrás a las consecuencias JUVIA ;)._

Con la vista fija aún en la pantalla la peli azul seguía releyendo el mensaje que una de sus mejores amigas le había enviado hace minutos atrás al llegar a su edificio después de terminar su jornada laboral, en lo que caminaba en dirección a su departamento iba puliendo la excusa que había practicado tanto desde que supo que se acercaba la innombrable festividad. Después de haber esquivado el mar de gente que apresurada y emocionada salía de sus diferentes actividades apresuradas por celebrar la fecha, y es que vivir en una de las ciudades más ajetreadas de EEUU como lo era la ciudad de new york en el nombrado día de san Valentín podía día llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

Amaba el ambiente y dinamismo de la ciudad sobretodo el ambiente nocturno que invitaba a ir por unas copas después del trabajo en buena compañía, pero hoy era uno de esos días donde solo quería llegar a la seguridad de su piso y no salir hasta que el empalagoso olor a dulces y chocolate tarjetas cursis y toda ese gama de colores del rojo y rosa y el millar de arreglos florares que le está empezando a causar alergia, solo quería que todo eso salieran de su sistema, y no es que Juvia Loxar fuera la grinch de san Valentine. Solo que no tenía ánimos para ese año; pero más que nada para ir a una de las dichosas fiestas que organizaba cada año su alcohólica amiga, sin que la pelirroja y la albina le riñeran y amenazaran con ingresarla a alcohólicos anónimos y claro cabe mencionar el delito reincidente que cada año practicaba la alberona al ser un intento de cupido de aliento etílico y andar tambaleante entre ella y su no tan secreto crush. Con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia se quitó los zapatos al pie de la entrada, arrastrando los pies llego a su habitación haciendo uso de su ultimas fuerzas se lanzó cual peso muerto con toda la intensión de descansar y adquirir fuerzas para cuando para cuando su amiga la increpara por su ausencia con sus insistentes llamadas; esta en eso de repasar mentalmente su escusa que venía formulando toda la semana o eso planeaba cuando empezó el bombardeo de llamadas seguido de toques bruscos a su puerta con intensión de tumbar su puerta y lo que sea que estuviera del otro lado no era humano y venía a llevársela arrastras.

─juvia sé que estas hay, abre o Erza tumbara la puerta sabes que digo la verdad, tu azulita─ del otro lado de la puerta resonaba la voz cantarina de la peli castaña además de los balbuceos mandones de lo que parecía ser una un tanto ebria erza

─ si tenía razón eso no es humano ─ medio sollozo la peli azul en lo que paseaba la mirada buscando algo con que defenderse; como agua bendita o sal para alejar a ese par de demonios de allá afuera ─ juvia abre la puerta mujer no te aremos nada, pero abre antes que los vecinos empiecen a curiosear─ le demando erza con una voz aparentemente calmada; dando un poco de ánimo y confianza a la Loxar para acercarse al muro que las separaba, pero por supuesto sabía claramente que si en menos de un minuto no abría la puerta sufriría grandemente.

─yo… ya voy solo dejen de hacer escándalo. ─

─ no haríamos escándalo si abrieras de una vez la maldita puerta ─ demando al pelirroja volviendo a su estado dictatorial, pero ya era muy tarde la peli azul de cambiar de parecer ya que había abierto la puerta y siendo terminada de empujar esta por las dos mujeres.

─ Bien juvia prepárate para una gran noche, porque hoy celebramos el amor ─ hablo alto y entusiasta la alberona más que nada emocionada por todo el alcohol que prometía no acabar pronto esa noche más que pasar con su actual novio pero podría ser una combinación de ambos.

Entre empujones ordenes uno que otro accesorio decorativo caído, arreglaron ala peli azul y privaron de la cómoda seguridad de su morada.

Después de la batalla por con seguir un taxi en las atestadas calles en una noche de san Valentine tardaron alrededor de 40 minutos en llegar a su destino al librarse del embotellamiento en la avenida principal. En toda la esquina de la segunda avenida el Trinksüchtigkeit* se alzaba en con toda su imponencia, reluciendo su clásico estilo alemán mezclando la rudeza y el estilo sofisticado de su procedencia… con paredes altas blancas enmarcadas por gruesos maderos de roble creando la silueta de pequeñas casas gracias a la estructura alargada que formaba el edificio estas se alineaban en perfecta sincronía que dejaban ver el interior del lugar con altas mesas y sillones de cuero cómodos para una tarde de copas y amigos o una noche de cómplice intimidad entre parejas al fondo mientras al se apreciaba una amplia estancia como para fiestas grandes que a su lado se extendía una amplia barra con una gran biblioteca exhibiendo todo licor a vender ene l establecimiento, en las paredes rodeando el lugar se mostraba murales completos de ciudades del país alemán dándole al lugar ese estilo encantador y atrayente que te invitaba a pasar. Pero que el día de hoy la belleza del lugar se veía opacada por la excesiva decoración del día entre globos y corazones que se reflejaban en el negro y pulido piso flores que aromatizaban el lugar y se mezclaba con el fuerte olor del licor daban una bienvenida única. Al pasar la entrada tres cabezas alvinas encargadas y dueñas del lugar se giraron la mejor de sus sonrisas, los hermanos Strauss que al parecer habían ofrecido el lugar para la celebración privada de cada año como siempre no hacían excepción alguna tampoco este, con su andar imponente y ese aire de inocencia y coquetería la mayor de los albinos se acercó rápidamente con la alegría bailándole en su azul mirar al ver que la única faltante de esa gigantesca familia ya estaba ahí; el grito de júbilo de todos los presentes que eran más que nada amigos que con los años se habían vuelto una gran y rara familia junto con los allegados de cada uno no se hizo esperar, invitándola a entrar al calor del lugar y llegando a su mano rápidamente un gran tarro de la mejor cerveza artesana del lugar.

─ara, ara juvia te habías demorado, realmente creímos que esta vez no vendrías─ le comento calidad mente la Strauss guiándola entre la gente a donde encontró al resto de sus amigas sentadas conversando alegremente al fondo en una de las mesas ene l área de fiestas.

─juvia ─ gritaron juntas una rubia y una pequeña peli azul influenciadas un poco por el alcohol

─ que bueno que llegas estábamos por armar un torneo de pool contra los chicos ─ expreso emocionada una peli rosa que se había mantenido en el fondo esperando causar sorpresa en la recién llegada

─ Meredy ─ corrió emocionada la peli azul hacia la peli rosa envolviéndola en un abrazo

─ ¿cuándo llegaste? ¡Y porque no me avisaste! ─

─lo siento juv. Es solo que no me dio tiempo llegamos con Ultear hace unas horas y kanna-san nos arrastró rápidamente acá sin darnos tiempo a nada─

─ si eso suele hacer kanna-san ─soltó en un suspiro resignado buscando a la peli castaña quien ya se encontraba sentada encima de la barra abrazada aun barril de cervezas y su novio del otro lado riendo escandalosamente viéndola desde el taburete a su lado

─hahahaa si eso parece, pero creo que era más que nada para darte una sorpresa y te fueras a la primera oportunidad

─ sí creo que eres su último recurso después de haber usado a Gajeel-kun ─ el Redfox al sentirse nombrado se acercó a su azulada prima.

─ mujer tardaste demasiado ya estaba por ir a buscarte aunque la bruja ebria dijo que se encargaría, creí que tendría que ir y traerte arrastras ─ soltó el pelilargo pasándole un moreno brazo por los hombros atrayéndola aun incomodo abrazo. Con intenciones de fastidiar a cierta presencia masculina

─ Gajeel-kun me aplastas ─ se quejó pobremente del peso del robusto azabache sobre su menudo cuerpo, el cual ignoraba sus quejas y soltaba su singular "gehee" sin apartar la vista de su vigilante ─ estamos por jugar pool mujer y espero que no me decepciones, yo no te eduque con tanto esmero para nada─ le espetó con los ojos relucientes por el plan que se traía entre manos

─ creí que eran chivos vs chicas─

─ lo es, pero eso no significa que no abra apuestas abiertas y que yo no apostaría a tu favor mujer gehee…─ le soltó mientras que se relamía los labios contando el botín que se harían nuevamente juntos aquella noche y más que nada la cantidad de víctimas que había esa noche.

─Hey cabeza de tornillo que crees que le estas inculcando a juvia-chan ─ se quejó el Dragneel al fondo con el resto de los chicos que se preparaban para el torneo y resto de actividades que entre alcohol y comida prometía ser una noche larga divertida y un tanto incómoda para cierta la Loxar y cierto azabache de ojos grises.

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana donde ,muchos habían sucumbido a Morfeo en una que otra esquina y mesas del lugar a lo lejos junto al equipo de karaoke el grupo musical sabertooth conformado por Sting , Rufus, Orga se peleaban el micrófono con Natsu y Gajeel quienes había arrastrado consigo unas confundidas, ebrias Mcgarden y ala menos de los Strauss después de salir en una de las rondas finales del juego de pool. Pero no sin antes reclamar su botín y claro el premio mayor después de que se acabara la última apuesta cuando ganara su candidato. Entre alaridos musicales que más parecían animales agonizantes pidiendo clemencia, harto de que hicieran sangrar sus oídos el Dreyar miro cómplice de su esposa, la mayor de los Strauss le dedico una mirada cómplice dándole la aprobación de lo que haría, al más puro estilo gánster sacado del padrino el rubio se bolo la barra sacando del interior la manguera de lavado, apuntando a su dirección con clara intención de asesinar/mojar al grupo de escandalosos y agonizantes animales aulladores. Obteniendo como resultado el silencio de estos y el estallido de carcajadas de todo los asistentes.

En lo que se desarrollaban los anteriores acontecimientos en la mesa de pool con solo cuatro restantes del largo torneo conformados por dos azabaches y dos peli azules, donde el Fernández después de una orden de su sádica pelirroja lo mando a por pastes abandono el torneo. Dejando al Fullbuster, Loxar y Cheney en su ardua contienda, pero después de una ronda de submarinos el Cheney callo noqueado en una esquina en lo que aprovecharon para escribirle en la cara.

─ Y solo quedaron dos ─ soltó el azabache mirando intensamente a la peli azul frente suyo que medio se tambaleaba por todos las bebidas injeridas además del claro sonrojo que se presentaba en sus blancas mejillas. ─ no es como si fuera mucha competencia Gray-sama ─ le espetó desafiante la chica

─ Oe. Oe no te creas tanto por vencer a una panda de idiotas borrachos─

─ no me creo Gray lo soy ─ lo miro con suficiencia tratando de herir su masculino orgullo al menos preciarlo.

─ vaya y donde quedo el sama, en fin que tal si tú y yo hacemos esto más interesante ─ le menciono con una sonrisa pícara el ojigris en lo que disminuía la distancia entre ambos, tratando de intimidarla con su altura y presencia. Boqueando aturdida como pes fuera del agua la peli azul no podía apartar su mirada de esas cadentes facciones; sus ojos grises predadores, sus labios carnosos , el fuerte mentón viajando por su cuello y manzana de adán hasta caer su vista en ese pecho esculpido y el tatuaje en el pectoral derecho que dejaba ver en todo su esplendor gracias a la camisa negra completamente desabotonada

─ no creo que sea conveniente ─ con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba desvió su mirada del Fullbuster ganándose una risa traviesa del mismo por sus acciones ─ Oh vamos juvia, donde quedo ese espíritu competitivo o es que están admitiendo que no puedes ganarme ─ la miro desde toda su altura tratando de sonsacarla .

─ Claro que no es más, que tal que el que pierda tendrá que hacer sin quejarse lo que el ganador demande ─

─ hecho , no valen excusas y todo es permitido ─ sellando el pacto con un apretón de mano junto a una mirada del ojigris de esa manera predadora que la hacía sentirse rara y que a la vez le encantaba, reanudando el juego valiéndose de sus armas, el azabache se apoyó rodeando a la peli azul quedando ella atrapada en sus brazos en lo que él hacia su un tiro limpio enviando dos bolas al canal, dejando a una aturdida ojiazul después de semejante contacto.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ─

─ Hey! dijimos que todo valía no ¿? ─ le contesto con una mirada picara el azabache preparándose para el siente tiro, rozando el taco* con la piel expuesta que dejaba la falda causando un escalofrió en la fémina.

─ bueno si ese es el caso , dos pueden jugar el mismo juego Gray ─ le confronto sonrojada por los movimientos masculinos , pero ella no se quedaría atas esperando que es hiciera su tiro , al ser más baja que rosando su brazo apoyo su pecho con claras intenciones de turbarlo obteniendo el resultado deseado , dando paso a su turno, así entre roces sinuosos miradas coquetas estaban llegando al final de su contienda donde la peli azul tenía la ventaja después de haberse subido a la mesa con su corta falda distrayendo al Fullbuster al tirar, obteniendo su turno a solo un tiro de la victoria el azabache saco su mejor carta ; cuando la ojiazul estaba en posición lista para el tiro ganador perfecto se inclinó sobre ella todo lo sutil que el alcohol en la sangre le permitía, para no ser detectado. Inclinándose en dirección a su cuello , espero que la fémina quiera impulso y susurrante dirigió su aliento al cuello de la peli azul haciendo que imprimiera demasiada fuerza por la sorpresa mandado la bola fuera de la mesa otorgándole la victoria al azabache .

─ Oe Oe juvia-chan así no se debe tirar ─ se mofo descaradamente el azabache, tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

─ eso es trampa, No pue… ─ suspiro resignada al recordar el todo se vale. Aceptando su aplastante, frustrante e injusta derrota, Gajeel-kun la iba a matar cuando supiera que perdió.

─ y bien que quieres ─ el momento fue cortado por la algarabía creciente de todos los presente al ver la acción del Dreyar, causando una pela entre los bañados y el rubio por la potestad de la manguera lo que dio inicio a una guerra de agua cerveza y todo líquido que se tuviera ala mano en medio del extenso salón de fiesta del local, mañana todo sería un desastre que limpiar para sus dueños pero por esos momentos únicos en medio de risas peleas y diversión con su familia lo valía, los apostadores de clasificación no acta para menores y más que nada cierta ojiazul no espero una señal y salió huyendo antes que de su amado empleara los términos de su apuesta, ya había agotado al cuota suficiente de vergüenzas del día , más bien del año… uniéndose a la contienda dejando su acuerdo para más tarde.

A eso de las 5:30 de la mañana cuando ya todos se daban por vencidos y casi todo mundo se había ido con una mezcla de olores extraña, los últimos que quedaban trataban de tomaban un taxi, el matrimonio Dreyar quien cerraba al fin el local el Redfox quien cargaba a una noqueada Mcgarden junto a una mojada Loxar , más atrás Natsu siendo arrastrado entre lucy y lisanna, gray quien se encargaba de Ultear junto Meredy que al ver que eran los únicos que quedaban y no habría más taxis decidieron caminar calle abajo hasta la estación más cercana de taxi . De apoco cada grupo se fue despidiendo dejando solo a los dos azabaches del grupo y las peli azules.

─ ¿realmente no quieres que compartamos el taxi mujer?, sabes que no hay problema ─ anuncio el pelilargo mirando inquiridoramente al ojigris detrás de su prima quien acababa de embarcar en un taxi a su prima y amiga.

─ ya te lo dije Gajeel-kun seria mucha molestia además de costosos vivimos en diferentes direcciones, estaré bien no es la primera vez que tomo un taxi sola ─ refuto mientras hacía puchero por la sobreprotección de su primo.

─ no, ni lo creas juvia no me iré con al enana y te dejare ebria en un taxi a sabiendas que te pase dios que ─ le increpaba el metalero mientras al aludida indignada por ser llamada ebria y su falta de confianza en saber cuidarse sola ─ pero Gajeel-kun ya no soy una niña y llevo viviendo aquí más tiempo que tu ─ no hay un pero que valga juvia te iras con el stripper

─ seguro la devolveré sana y salva ─

─ pero Gajeel-kun tu no decías que no debía estar con gray-sama ─ y tú no decías que te gustaba, bueno hoy es tu día mujer ve por el ─ desde cierta (demasiado corta ) distancia gray escuchaba los cuchicheos de los primos, presenciaba como juvia era vencida con la lógica del pelilargo y su " porque soy mayor que tú y yo lo digo " quien a regañadientes y cabeza gacha más que nada por el sonrojo que amenazaba con invadir su rostro al recordar las últimas horas con el ojigris y su latente contrato. ─ entonces lista para cumplir el trato juvia ─

─ ¿ahora?, no referirías descansar y pensar que quieres ─

─ Yo ya se lo que quiero J-U-V-I-A ─ tomándola de la mano la adentro al taxi que se detenía junto a ellos indicando la dirección de su hogar ─ Gray-sama no prometió a Gajeel-kun que me devolvería casa ─

─ si dije que te devolvería, pero no dije cuándo ni a donde, hey estas nerviosa juvia empezaste a hablar en tercera persona otra ve- le increpo el azabache ganándose un sonrojo furioso de la Loxar , en lo que resto de trayecto juvia solo le rezaba a las hadas a kami-sama y a toda deidad que escuchara que la dejara salir de esa situación con la suficiente dignidad para volver a mostrar su rostro en sociedad.

Una vez en el amplio departamento con muebles sofisticados y cómodos donde abundaba los tonos plata, blanco y negro, todo un departamento de soltero.

─ bien, juvia solo quiero una cosa, será simple pero espero que cree una diferencia en nuestra relación ─ de que está hablando gray-sama, me estas asustando, es que quiere que juvia mate a alguien o que ¿? ─

─ no seas tonta claro que no, solo será un simple striptease y algo más… ─

─ claro que nooo, será natural para gray-sama pero para juvia no ─ y hay estaba ese nerviosismo de antes que aún le aseguraba que tenía efecto en la ojiazul, aún tenía un chance con la mujer.

─ Oe tu dijimos que sin peros y que el perdedor haría sin preguntas o quejas lo que se le ordenara ─ pero es que esto es diferente , no puedo solamente hacer esas cosas sabiendo que a mañana siguiente me habitaras como la vez que te confesé lo que sentía , no puedes esperar que todo sea fácil con ese pedido , eres cruel. ─

─ es que eres tonta o que, deberías saber porque hago esto si dices que me amas juvia , sabrías que yo no me involucro en algo que no quiero o que olvidare…Dios es que no te das cuenta que me molesta cada que andas con algún tipo que no soy yo incluso el pulgoso de Gajeel, que me molesta que no me mires como antes que no me hables ni me mires como solías hacerlo , sé que te pedí tiempo que me las cague; pero yo sé que aun sientes algo fuerte por mi Juvia Loxar y juro que te recuperare. ─ soltó tan rápido como pudo, recuperando el aire mientras desviaba la cara evitando que la ojiazul viera el tenue sonrojo que amenazaba con delatar su estado.─ pero antes que nada mi premio ─ menciono aun sonrojado pero con una mirada picara recorriendo el esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo de la mujer enfrente

─ gra-sama es un pervertido, ero cumpliré con una sola condición. ─

─ hey creí que habíamos aclarado ─

─ ¡lo sé! ─ le corto la Loxar antes que terminara ─ pero esto es importante para mí, por favor, se sinceró conmigo Gray que sientes por mi ─

─ te amo juvia y si tengo que asistir a cada tonta fiesta de kannan para estar contigo, y ganar tontas apuestas con premios de lujos lo haré una y otra vez ─ le increpo el hombre en lo que acortaba la distancia y se perdía en los rojos y carnosos labios frente suyo. Reduciendo nada el espacio se inclinó y reclamo esa boca que hace tiempo se había confesado suya , con hambre y posesión recorrió la cavidad de la fémina entrando en una batalla de por dominar la lengua del otro donde el claramente tenía la ventaja, mientras ella le cogía ritmo al beso se aferraron el uno al otro en un abrazo apretado que trasmitía muchas más de lo que las palabras podrían comunicar y tenían todo el tiempo a partir de ahora.

Xxxx

XXx

xx

¿Fin? ¿Y qué hay de la apuesta gray la cobro?, ni idea por ahora solo sé que me iré a ver dead pool

xD

_/(*w*)/_

*el nombre del bar traduce alcoholismo en alemán( perfecto bar para kannan ;3)

*es el palo largo con que se juega pool pero creo que la mayoría lo sabe .

 **Notas del autor:** Sin más gracias a todos los que los que lleguen a leer hasta aquí y en especial a mi querida Emm por revisar que no me volara mucho los signos de puntuación , a las chicas del grupo Gruvia por darme ideas con solo conversaciones de horas xD, y a ara-chan por ser tan paciete con nosotras

Pero ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a todo el que lea este fic por darse el tiempo y la oportunidad de reír y entretenerse con esta pequeña historia, también gracias a todo aquel que deje un comentario para el crecimiento como escritor …


End file.
